Red Eyes, Blue Scars
by Deja Vu Dupris
Summary: Kagome never wanted to lose Inuyasha to himself, to his youkai blood. Could she save him? Could she save herself?
1. Chapter 1

They didn't know how it happened, about ten large youkai had them cornered out of the clear blue, right after they had just defeated yet another lot, and somehow – Inuyasha snapped again. His eyes went blood red, the purple-blue scars of a youkai appeared, his claws locked in attack and he had, if you could call this face paling effect, a smile. The youkai dropped one after another there was destruction everywhere and no one knew what to do, injured and almost helpless, they stood as youkai after youkai fell and two shards of Shikon no Tama were, eventually torn from the flesh. It happened before, Inuyasha had transformed into a full youkai and as the creator of the Tetsaiga said – he didn't know how much longer Inuyasha's human heart would last until it was fully taken over by the malicious youkai energy. Sango and Miroku both had there hands near there greatest weapons: Sango her boomerang, Miroku his holy beads. Shippou only hugged closer around Kagome's neck fearing what has become of their close friend. The youkai or now, parts of youkai were dispersed all over everything in the area, much like if some great war had recently happened. Inuyasha laughed as the youkai fell, savoring the power and control he had over them, not once noticing the presence of his friends. Kagome's mind was still startled, they were heading back to the domain where the bone eaters well was. It would be a new moon tonight, when Inuyasha would normally have turned human. Now that he was transformed in this way, Kagome started to think that he might not turn human tonight, fearing that the youkai energy would surly clam Inuyasha.

"No" Kagome's mind yelled she would not loose Inuyasha's heart to the youkai blood and energy, but she didn't know how to stop him, Sesshoumaru wasn't here to knock out Inuyasha and with Tetsaiga with the swordsman, a whole idiotic mistake... "It will be the new moon tonight. You have no need for Tetsaiga and after all the punishment you put it though I will fix and deliver by the morning after the no moon..."

What was there to do? Kagome looked to her other friends who were posed to attack just as if Inuyasha was Naruku in disguise. They would take necessary actions, Kagome knew and feared this, and they were just waiting until the youkai were gone. It wasn't much a fight considering, they were gone in a mere twenty minutes, one youkai in about two minutes it was startling, how long would it take to finish a human, with no real youkai power? Kagome put Shippou on the ground; he need not be exposed to what Kagome knew she alone would try to. The last youkai was putting up the greatest fight, even getting a few shots it's self but yet it was falling – in pieces. Kagome knew what helped Inuyasha's internal battles before the encouragement, commitment and lo...love? Kagome's eyes widened she only said that once before and that was only when she need regain herself that one time, she didn't take in effect the true meaning behind her words till now, until she would lose him, Inuyasha, to himself. Before she knew it she was galloping, running, sprinting towards Inuyasha screaming his name as her other friends screamed hers.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" He turned... and gave his deep distorted smile to Kagome; she almost stopped moving. Inuyasha scared her. Was he already lost? "Inuyasha!" She stopped a few feet away to give him a bit of room, as he slowly walked towards her. Kagome smiled to him trying to put her whole heart into it, hoping that this would just give a bit of strength to the Inuyasha trapped inside. She stood there smiling with everything showing on her face and quietly said with as much emotion as her smile, softly called once more, "Inuyasha..." He stopped...the smile was already lost, stopped only a foot away from Kagome, little for breathing room as tensions heightened. Kagome stepped an inch forward trying to show that she still trusted him even in this form. She stopped and Inuyasha hands flew to her shoulders barely hovering above them flinching as barely touched her. It seemed like she was getting thought to him.

Sango, Miroku and Shippou all wanted to call Kagome, to pull her back from the impending danger but all thought of the possibility of Inuyasha then reanimating at a sound other than Kagome herself. Inuyasha growled threateningly and repeated forming a rough word this time, "Go." Kagome understood and didn't budge. "You didn't leave when I was being controlled, this is the same, I won't leave you either."

'That last time...... myself...shooting the arrow... Inuyasha!...' Kagome looked Inuyasha square in his eyes even after her little speech; she saw he was losing the battle against himself.

'Last chance' Kagome thought. 'Either I get ...clawed by Inuyasha... or he comes back to me.' The latter was looking more and more impossible as the seconds ticked by. Inuyasha's resistance was to the breaking point; his claws now on her shoulders grew close to breaking skin, 'Is this it?' Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha... Ai... Shi... Te... Ru..." Her voice struggled as she pulled the words out of her heart, she was shocked at what she was confessing to him but would her true feelings bring him back?

Inuyasha lost it. His right arm raised and pulled back to Kagome. A small smile rose on his evil lips as the sound of claws to flesh sounded his ears. Shippou, Miroku, Sango and Kiara made their presence known again as they screamed and ran to the scene of Kagome's fallen body. As they remembered the nefarious causer, Inuyasha was gone looking for other prey.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha ran through the forest grove leaving all behind. Kagome's words ran though his confused mind, "Ai... Shi... Te... Ru…!" it screamed at him, stressing each syllable. He eventually stopped; he couldn't make the screaming stop! Eventually it made his brain think of Kagome and he stopped in his tracks, his heart jerked at the thought of her. Even his youkai blood lost a bit of control over him, which gave him time to think, reason. He fought to pick up his claws, and his eyes dropped to them. Kagome's blood glistened brightly over the dull-caked youkai blood that covered his hands. Had he really done that to Kagome? His Kagome? The life he held above his own…? She had said…she was in **love** with him… right before he…"Ai... Shi... Te... Ru…!" it screamed again. Inuyasha wouldn't let the blood control him, not with what he did, not with her precious blood on his hands. He looked around, the youkai energy and blood still had hold of him and would over take him at any moment. A rock face. Inuyasha launched himself towards then into the granite, 'Crack!' He didn't move.


	3. Chapter 3

The sky still held its darkness, no moon to light the way tonight, just dark empty air. Inuyasha was lying still on the granite by the small lake; it wasn't that far after twilight time. His body shuddered as he woke, pain flowing throughout his now human body. 'What happened? Suddenly there were youkai everywhere, we were going home... Oh... Oh no... I... transformed again? Is that it?' He picked up his hand to run though his hair, but stopped as it reached his vision... blood, lots of blood... He looked down. There was blood on his clothes too. He shook all over, who did he kill this time? His primal mind gave no clues to what he slaughtered that day. Inuyasha actually shook harder with fear, was it friends or foes? Evil or innocents? Kagome's smiling face flashed in his mind...everything seemed to stop and darken... was it her blood that covered him? The thought brought him back to his knees as tears fell. He cried a deep guttural call, expressing what he could of his torment and fear. Kagome's name flashed in big green letters. His must find Kagome. If he had actually... "Kagome!" He ran and yelled with everything in him. "Ka-go-me!"

Miroku heard noise rising near Inuyasha's forest; he walked out of Kaede's hut and stood guard even though it was the night of the no moon. After what happened today he didn't know if he could stand anything more tonight, it was terrible, they must have hit rock bottom... There was the sound of running. "Kagome!" A chisel would be needed.

"Kagome!" He could see the village now, why didn't anyone answer him? Did...he slaughter them all? Inuyasha didn't see or feel himself claw at his hands; subconsciously pulling the reminder of his actions away from his skin. His voice dropped from his throat, and his heart still didn't respond more than the bare minimum to keep him alive. Wait. A light. Miroku? It is! "Miroku!" There's hope! Miroku looks ok, alive! "Miroku!" Inuyasha could see him clear now. But Miroku's face was like a mask and he wasn't calling to Inuyasha.


	4. Chapter 4

Miroku saw more into the darkness, Inuyasha was recognizing people and his voice was a bit different. Did he come to his senses? The true answer would be his appearance. Either way, he would have to stand his guard until Sango came back. 

Inuyasha stopped a good distance from Miroku, so not to intimidate him in the slightest. "Miroku. What…happened?" Miroku's eyes relaxed a bit as he saw the black hair, human ears and hands. "You transformed. I see you're in control again."

"Miroku, what…" he didn't want to ask afraid of the answer. "We didn't expect it, neither did all the youkai." Miroku answered, eyes glazing over.

"But What Happened! Where is Kagome?" Miroku was being vague, why wouldn't he tell him, or… does he think he's protecting me from the truth? "Inuyasha. Don't go looking for her." "Miroku, Why? Where is she!" "Inuyasha…"

'No' Inuyasha wouldn't hear any more excuses… Or was it that he didn't want to hear what happened to Kagome? He needed to find her himself. He ran off screaming her name in a lost, scared voice, "Kagome!"

He stopped near a pond near the village. He was going to give up there. No sign of life or more importantly, Kagome. He stopped running and slowly dragged his feet… Why must fate be so evil? First Kikyo, his old love that died and followed him so. Old? Yes. Not in age but, he knew, after awoken to life again, that Kikyo would never be what he had once wanted her to be, this fate would not allow.

Now Kagome, she filled the arrow sized hole Kikyo left in his heart, she made him live again, and he… he thought he actually, really, loved Kagome. It was a different love that what he shared with Kikyo. It was… stronger. Oh, his heart was dying… Kagome! He loved her! He started to hyperventilate, when he realized what he was saying, he loved Kagome and he was… using past tense, was his mind so convinced she was gone? He fell and curled in a ball crying. Why was his human form so weak? In strength and emotion. Why must everything be as it is? He looked up searching the sky for stars and sign of hope. The sky was pitch black and utterly overwhelming, no light in sight. All there was, was a rustling of trees.

Inuyasha weakly turned to look towards the sound. A humanistic figure approached the pond a quietly sat down. His mind was playing tricks, he though it was Kagome, he secretly hoped it was not just an illusion. Yet, he blinked and… it…didn't go away. No. Was she alive? Was his...love alive? He got up and silently moved to the figure, he neared his heart beating in an effort of making the figure her. He called a few feet away, "Kagome?" Inuyasha never once thought it could be Kikyo.


	5. Chapter 5

And…it wasn't. It was Kagome, real, alive Kagome. Inuyasha thought of nothing but to run towards her. He stopped before her as her face cleared. She was startled if not… afraid. He was afraid too, that his mind or fate herself, was playing and evil trick on him still. He was afraid of what he did with no knowledge and of what Kagome would now think of him. He needed to hear her voice, to touch her, to engross himself in her scent. She was so close, but yet still so far away from him. "Kagome…" Inuyasha croaked. His eyes threatened to swell again with tears as he looked softly at this still unreal figure of Kagome.

"Kagome…" he whispered. She relaxed and her eyes then threatened to overflow with tears as she saw in his eyes the animal-like fear and the very humanistic sorrow. His figure forced her to speak in turn, "Inuyasha." He almost crumpled like a marionette with its strings suddenly cut. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her to the ground. He held her like a drowning man, terrified of letting go of the only thing keeping him afloat and from being pulled to the dark murky waters of below. She could only hug back and mummer incomprehensible words of comfort as the tears of myriad emotions fell from her eyes and his.

Eventually Kagome calmed him so that she could draw him a bit from herself. Inuyasha looked at her like a wide-eyed child as he told her to, "stop crying, I'll do anything, just stop crying Kagome." His hands lingered to her face, fear rising again that she would flinch at his touch. He place one hand on each of her cheeks, she did not flinch, and with his thumbs slowly wiped away the tears running from her eyes. Kagome mustered a smile at Inuyasha. She was completely drained physically and now emotionally. Inuyasha never acted like this before and Kagome wasn't sure what to do. She rested her head on his shoulder, and her eyes drooped. "Sorry, Inuyasha…"

* * *

Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

_**I will finish this.**_ Thanks.


End file.
